


i think you're my happiness

by peachywoo



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cho Seungyoun is Whipped, Cute Han Seungwoo, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, lap kisses, producers ryeonseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywoo/pseuds/peachywoo
Summary: Whenever he looks at Seungwoo, Seungyoun hears a melody.





	i think you're my happiness

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, my first ryeonseung!  
it's almost 4am so forgive any mistakes please<3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

It's 1 am, their shared apartment. It's a chilly winter night, and it makes it a little more difficult for Seungyoun to work on the computer as his fingers start to feel numb with the cold. But he has to pull through his first draft, music is not gonna get written by itself, so he just bears with it.

Behind him on the loveseat, he can hear Seungwoo humming a soft melody, he thinks it must be the new song he had been working on all week. He recalls waking up at 5 am to go to the bathroom on Wednesday and finding the other boy awake in front of the computer, headphones on and eyes droopy (Of course, Seungyoun immediately dragged his ass into bed, he appreciates his hard work but health comes first.)

They have been living together for three years now, they met in college four years ago as Seungwoo was Seungyoun's senior in his course. The older one helped Seungyoun a lot on his freshmen year, when he was all lost and scared (That's what Seungwoo likes to say anyways, Seungyoun wasn't scared at all), and they ended up getting really close.

So, when he was finishing his first year, Seungwoo asked him if he wanted to move in with him. The answer was an easy yes.

They have a system, him and Seungwoo. They both work in silence, and when one of them needs an opinion, critic or some encouragement the other provides. They also are in charge of not letting the other die of sleep deprivation. 

Seungyoun sighs because it's not only the cold that's been bothering him, but he has also been unable to get this one done. His mind feels empty, drained of any creativity. So there's only one thing he can do to recharge his energy and get his mind rolling again.

He turns around on his chair, "Hey Seungwoo," he says. The other looks up from his phone and hums a question, "How was your day?"

And that is, of course, Han Seungwoo.

Seungwoo smiles and tilts his head, "Well, it was okay?" he says, he pouts a bit as he thinks about it, then suddenly starts laughing, "I just remembered," he says between giggles, "Today Yohan spilled a whole latte on Wooseok's pants."

"Really?," he asks. He's genuinely interested, maybe not in whatever happened to Wooseok's pants, but he wants to know what made Seungwoo happy, he wants to know whatever it was that made him laugh like that, that made his eyes crinkle and fill with joy. Maybe this is a little bit selfish, he thinks, since technically what he is doing is using Seungwoo as a way to feel happy himself, but he takes comfort in knowing the other is happy too, so he guesses it can't be such a bad thing. 

"Yes!" he chuckles, "You should've seen Wooseok's face, it was like all the tension of his body accumulated on his mouth and eyes, he looked like he was going to explode" Seungyoun stares at the other, smiling. He admires Seungwoo's dimple and his crescent eyes, and _ah yes_, the inspiration comes to him. 

There's this weird thing that happens whenever he looks at Seungwoo. Not just looking but _really looking_. When he does it, he hears music. It might be a weird thing to confess out loud, so he keeps it to himself, others might not believe him anyway. 

But truth is, the best songs always came to him after hanging out with Seungwoo or making him laugh (God, especially after making him laugh.)

"I can imagine, Wooseok can be scary when he's mad," he comments, Seungwoo nods, frowning a bit.

"Yes, but he's pretty calm with Yohan in general," he adds, "Maybe it's the bunny teeth," he concludes, tightening his lips, making his dimple pop a little more. Seungyoun bites a smile and turns around, "Hey, but what about your day?" he asks from behind him, his voice a little whiny. 

"I slept the whole day, then woke up around noon to work on this song, but I got stuck," he says, "No worries though, now I think I know how to continue, so I'm gonna get to work."

"Oh," says the older, "Then I'm glad you found inspiration," Seungyoun shakes his head, smirking.

"Yeah, me too," he admits. And he's being sincere.

Though Seungyoun can't help but worry, what is he going to do once he loses his muse? Because they're best friends, but nothing more than that, and he doesn't expect Seungwoo to return his feelings, it's just not realistic. (Maybe he can ask him to record a voice message laughing? Or would that be too weird?)

Still, he will never take these moments for granted. He will appreciate every single day he gets next to Seungwoo.

* * *

It's the 2nd week of January, it's a new year but their life is still the old one. 

Both Seungyoun and Seungwoo are facing the ceiling, laying on the ground of their little living room, covered in 3 blankets. 

This a recurrent theme of theirs, whenever they get too tired to move, they just bring all their blankets and pillows and just lay there, thinking. For Seungyoun this serves as an emotional support mechanism too, laying next to Seungwoo, all cozied up, in a completely platonic way? Sign him the fuck up, the best way to spend his day if you ask him. 

Both of them had been working nonstop on their part-time jobs. Seungwoo took a part-time job after finishing college, which Seungyoun didn't expect, he has also been working on projects on the side, but he doesn't know much about it. On the other hand, Seungyoun is still stuck in college, just trying his best, and once winter break started he took some extra hours on the café he works at. It might be winter break, but that doesn't mean Seungyoun nor Seungwoo can stop and relax for even a second. Well, except for this fine Sunday. 

He's thankful to finally catch a break to unwind, Seungyoun might seem like the social type, but it's the total opposite. After a month of dealing with so many different people, it starts to get a little too much for an introvert like himself. 

It gets less complicated when he has Seungwoo by his side, though. They complement each other really well, and whenever one of them has worries, the other is there to listen (Even if sometimes he has to kind of force Seungwoo to admit he's struggling.)

He's lost in his thoughts when he feels Seungwoo turn around, he senses the other staring at him and starts fidgeting. 

"Uh, what's up?" he asks, refusing to meet his eyes. Seungwoo laughs, and Seungyoun feels a sudden heat rush to his face. 

"Nothing much, you?" he asks, clearly amused. 

"Well, I'm just," he coughs, "Just laying here," he says. He wants to facepalm so badly, what is wrong with him.

"I've noticed that," says Seungwoo, humming, "I was wondering, what are you planning to do once you finish college?" 

Seungyoun turns on his side to stare at the older, taken by surprise by the sudden question.

"You mean career-wise?" he asks, "Or with my life in general?"

"Well, I have just been thinking," says the other, eyes wandering, "Do you still wanna live with me when you finish?" he asks, then adds, "Or do you wanna, uh, move out to live by yourself?" 

Seungyoun frowns. He doesn't think too much about the question, more so about the nervousness in Seungwoo's voice. He prides himself on being one of the only people that can read Seungwoo and his actions like a book, but right now he doesn't understand where the uneasiness comes from. He worries a bit, what if Seungwoo doesn't want to live with him anymore? What if he's dating and wants to live with them?

"Well," he starts, clearing his throat, "Do you want me to move out?" he asks, under the blankets he crosses his fingers, hoping. Seungwoo chokes out a little laugh, and sighs.

"No, Seungyounie," he says, sounding a little more composed than before, "I was just asking because it suddenly came to my mind that maybe you felt obligated to live with me?" Seungyoun frowns even more, what is he talking about? 

"What? Why would I feel that way?" he asks, clearly confused by all of this.

Seungwoo lets out a nervous chuckle, "I don't know, we've been living together for years, maybe you didn't wanna break my old heart by moving out?" 

Seungyoun smiles, the whole situation still a bit unclear, but he thinks he understands what Seungwoo means. 

When they met, as Seungwoo always tells him, Seungyoun was just a little kid, and they moved together just a year after. Maybe the older thinks he feels like he's obligated because he helped Seungyoun so much. 

"You're such an idiot, of course I wanna continue living with you, it's not an obligation for me," he says, smiling at the other. Seungwoo bites his lips, Seungyoun sees a pink tint on his face as Seungwoo turns to look away, "But tell me, why the sudden worry? You know we're best friends, or do you?" 

Seungwoo tsks, "I know, dumbass," he says while rolling his eyes, then looks back at him, "But, I don't know, sometimes I feel like I kind of put on the spot that time when I asked you to move in with me, you know? Of course you were gonna say yes, you were a little kid, with little to no money, so a shared apartment was the best option," he explains, "And on top of that, I had helped you a lot, too, as you made sure to remind me almost daily back then."

Seungyoun shakes his head while smiling as his dumbass of a friend, "Well, I'm still thankful for you every day," he admits, Seungwoo's eyes get a little bigger and his mouth twitches, "But that doesn't mean I'm chained to you by the ankle, don't be ridiculous," he says "I'm an adult now, if I'm here it's because I want to," Seungwoo bites his lip and hums. 

"Well, I guess that's true. You've grown up."

"Wow, I knew you were old, but I didn't think your condition was that bad that you couldn't notice me aging," he says, his tone feigning shock. 

Seungwoo cackles and swats at his shoulder, his whole face lighting up as he smiles with his mouth open.

And in their shitty apartment, on a winter afternoon, the room warms up. Seungyoun's body shakes with a tingly feeling as if serotonin is entering his body.

He suddenly hears a new melody in his head. It's chill but upbeat, and maybe he doesn't need more rest after all.

The more he looks at Seungwoo, the more he hears. God, he hopes he can continue hearing it forever.

* * *

A week later, he's still working on the song. He made a guide for it already, and he started working on the lyrics.

He played it all the way to the end only once, and it felt like he was naked. It's weird, because the song is not an emotional ballad or anything, quite the opposite, there's a lot of brass in it and the beat is fast-paced. But he knows the reason it makes him feel like that and looking at the lyrics he wrote so far, he hopes it's not too obvious. 

When writing the lyrics, he thought of what Seungwoo is too him. He came up with one word to summarize everything: Happiness. Because it's just reality, Seungwoo is undoubtedly Seungyoun's happiness, his motor, what keeps him going. He's having a shitty day? Seungwoo smiles at him and _boom_, shitty day forgotten (okay, maybe not forgotten, but annoyance reduced to a much lower percentage.) So he worked around that, their dynamics and his own feelings.

He also added the hopeful factor in it, because even if it's not possible, he can still wish and hope for an alternative reality where Seungwoo realizes that Seungyoun is the love of his life and they should spend the rest of their lives together writing songs, cuddling and having sex. Maybe something else in between those three but that's just what is on Seungyoun's mind most of the time.

He laughs because God, if his younger self saw how sappy he became, he would be disgusted. But his younger self hadn't met Han Seungwoo, so his completly opinion is invalid.

Then he remembers how the other has been bugging him to hear the song. He has managed to get him off his back by telling him he's still not satisfied with it, but he knows that's not going to hold Seungwoo back for much longer, especially after he told Seungyoun that he heard him recording the guide the other night. 

And if he's honest, that makes him nervous. Because if there's something Seungwoo can understand is music, and both of them communicate well through it. But maybe he's just overthinking like he always does.

He sighs and gets back to work. He has a song to finish.

* * *

When it comes to the final moment, it's always unexpected. Or not at all.

When Seungyoun finishes the song, he feels like something is lacking. He doesn't know what it is, but it doesn't feel complete. 

Now, this is where Seungyoun would call Seungwoo and ask him for advice, but he just can't bring himself to do it. He's nervous, scared, embarrassed, all of the above and more. What if he hears and hates the song? Or what if he hears it and knows? Seungyoun would have to just move to Brazil and live his childhood dream of becoming a football player. Maybe Santos? 

He stops dreaming about his escape plan as the door of their little home studio opens, he turns around and sees Seungwoo pointing a finger at him, smiling like a mad man.

"Finally cornered you," he says, chuckling in an evil manner. Seungyoun pales.

"Uh, hey, Seungwoo," he waves, his body tensing up, trying to hide the computer behind him.

"Don't try to hide it, Seungyounie~, I know it's there," he says, slowly approaching him. Seungyoun shivers.

"Seungwoo, you're scaring me," he says, still in place. Seungwoo laughs.

"Well, you should, because if you don't show it to me I'm gonna_ make you_ do it," he says. Seungyoun freezes, that was hot. Then, he stops thinking with his dick and realizes the situation he is in.

He's gonna have to show Seungwoo the song, and he's not ready. He doesn't think he'll ever be ready. But it's better if he does it willingly because if Seungwoo manhandles his way into hearing the song, Seungyoun is gonna have more than one problem.

With a sigh, he moves aside and lets the computer screen be visible to Seungwoo.

"_Pool_, huh?" reads Seungwoo. Seungyoun cringes a bit, it's weird to have the other read it out loud since it's all about him, "Play it for me, c'mon," he requests. Seungyoun shakes his head.

"No, have this," he says, grabbing the headphones and giving them to Seungwoo, the other just shrugs and puts them on as he sits on the chair. He shakes his hands, hurrying Seungyoun to press play. He takes a deep breath, it feels as all of his body weight is concentrated on his index finger as he presses play. And then it's happening.

He can't look at Seungwoo, that would drive him even more insane, so he sits on the loveseat, grabs his phone and scrolls through Twitter, not really reading anything, but it serves as a distraction. He knows exactly how long the song is, having heard it so many times, so he sets his phone aside when he thinks it's done. 

As he looks at Seungwoo, he sees a little smile on his face. 

"Well, that explains a lot," says the older taking the headphones off his head and setting them on top of the table. Seungyoun tries not to emote as the new wave of nerves hits him.

"Uh, what do you mean?" he asks tentatively. 

"The reason you didn't want me to hear it, duh," explains Seungwoo. Seungyoun doesn't really get it though.

"Care to elaborate?" he asks. Seungwoo smiles at him.

"Well, first of all, it's a really good song, Seungyounie, proud of you," he says, Seungyoun blushes and mutters a _thanks_, "Secondly, I understand it all, you know?" he says, Seungyoun looks down and bites his lips, dreading what's about to come, "I'm not like, opening my third eye or anything to get it, but I just put two and two together," he says, he can feel the smile as he speaks, though his tone seems kinda off.

"So, uh, what are your thoughts on that?" he asks. Seungwoo chuckles.

"First tell me, who are you dating, huh?" and_ what the fuck? _He quickly looks up and finds the other smiling creepily at him.

"Excuse me, what?" he asks, baffled by what he just heard. 

"Seungyounie was so shy about writing a love song he hid it from me," says Seungwoo, in a weird creepy voice. Seungyoun hates it, but ignores it because _what?_ Where did he get the dating part from?

"Seungwoo, what the fuck are you talking about? I'm not dating anyone!" 

"Don't lie, there's no other explanation for these lyrics," says the older, still teasing him.

"Seungwoo, I swear to God, I'm not dating," he explains again, whining.

"Then why were you hiding it from me, huh?" he asks, and Seungyoun takes a huff of air and says it.

"Oh my God, because it's about you! Why else?" he confesses, and Seungwoo's smile is replaced by an expression of shock. 

"Say that again?" mutters Seungwoo. Seungyoun sighs, rubbing his face with his hands. He can't believe it has come to this, but Seungwoo being an idiot can provoke the most unexpected reactions out of him.

"Seungwoo, listen carefully," he starts. Seungwoo nods slowly, dumfounded expression still in place, "The song you just heard, the melody and the lyrics," he says, "Those are all about you," he finishes, and he didn't think it was possible, but Seungwoo's eyes grow even bigger, and a choked out sound comes out from h}}the back of his throat, "Please don't die, rent is due soon and I can't pay for a funeral," he says, and Seungwoo chokes out a laugh. 

"I hate you, how can you joke right now?" he asks.

"Well, I'm panicking, there's not a better way to deal with it than this."

"Let's slow down a bit," says Seungwoo. Seungyoun notices his hand on top of his thigh is shaking, "So, you mean, that whole thing is, uh, about me?"

Seungyoun nods, "Yup, that's what I just said."

"So, uh" Seungwoo looks around, "Wanna sing a duet?"

Seungyoun frowns, he thinks that maybe that's what missing, but he doesn't get it coming from Seungwoo "Why?"

"It would be unfair for you to sing it alone if I feel the same way too, don't you think?" as he says that, Seungyoun's chest threatens to shoot out of his chest. Did he hear that right? Does Seungwoo feel the same about him? Is this a sick joke?

"Seungwoo, don't play with me," he warns the other, a plead hiding in his voice.

"I'm not playing, Seungyounie," he says, smiling softly, his dimple appearing.

"I'm," he starts, "I just, wow, come here then what the fuck," he says, and Seungwoo laughs, throwing himself at Seungyoun.

"Hi," he says smiling as he situates himself on top of the other, his thighs on each side of Seungyoun's, looking at him from above.

"Hello," says Seungyoun. He feels his face get warm, and his cheeks hurt a bit from smiling so big, but he doesn't mind it. It's worth it. 

"Wanna kiss?" asks Seungwoo.

"Oh my God, shut up," he says, but immediately complies.

He grabs Seungwoo by the neck with one hand and pushes his head closer to him, their lips meeting midway. Their lips slowly move, tentatively as it's all new to them. But not long after, they find a rhythm. They kiss deeply, and more passionately. It feels as if they're both trying to say it all with just this kiss, and its kind of overwhelming, but in a good way, an _incredibly_ good way. His free hand goes to the Seungwoo's lower back, and he presses him forward, bringing them closer. He starts grinding upwards, softly against the other, but before things can go further, he the older pulls back.

Seungyoun opens his eyes, and sees Seungwoo heavy breathing, lips swollen and a smirk on his face. It takes all of his self-control to stay put. 

"As much as I would love to, we need to talk first," says Seungwoo, "But I'm glad we got this out of our system."

"Yeah," he breathes out, gulping. Seungwoo cackles and swiftly pecks him on the lips. 

"Do I need to sit over there or can you work a conversation with me on top of you?" asks the older, clearly teasing, but Seungyoun's hands move to the older's waist, preventing him from moving.

"Please, stay here," he says, "I promise I can," Seungwoo just laughs again, and all Seungyoun can do is admire him. 

He guesses he's going to be able to keep hearing his precious melody.

* * *

They record the song as a duet, and it finally comes together. It makes sense.

After all, Seungyoun isn't complete without Seungwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> heeey I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please leave a comment if you did, it encourages me<3  
follow me on twt ! [hswflash](https://twitter.com/hswflash)


End file.
